User talk:.Allari♥
Hey sis whats up? lol hey i got a sig. you don't have one. hahaha lol i have a mentor rainpelt she made it for me. [[User:Windbreeze2|'Wi'ndbreeze]]Breezey 01:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Search adopt a user and ask for a mentor on the talk page. [[User:Windbreeze2|'Wi'ndbreeze]]Breezey 01:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) New Mentor Hi Icefern! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Nightfern, you're new mentor. I look forward to working with you, and seeing what you're good at. I see you're a sister of Windy's, and if you want to become a mentor, you'll have to learn and have good spelling and capitalization. But whatever. What do you want to learn first? SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) hey! I saw that ur Nightfern's new apprentice! We are both being mentored by her, so we can share info together! Oops, BTW i am Swiftfire101, also known as Swifty/Swifteh or Swift. i hope we can get to know each other! please go and see my user page for quick info, and u can ask me anything! I hope we can become friends! Swiftfire101 Awesome! Fill out the form. Also: when you leave anyone a message press the signature button once. Choose the type of signature you want here, and fill out the color form, and post how you want it to look on my talk page. If you want the type of sig your sister has, just tell me, with the colors. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 00:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I didn't see the color "Ice Blue" on the chart, but I picked another blue color. Tell me if you like it- I can still change it around. Also, tell me a font type. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 11:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ✩Icefern✩Icey Great! Right here, copy the code in the box under here. ✩Icefern✩Icey Okay, what you need to do now is save it in your Preferences. You know where you Log In and Out? Scroll over your name, and click on "Preferences". Check the box that says "Custom Signature". Paste and Match Style the code in there, and press save. Then create a page called User:Icefern50/Sig, and paste the code. On this page, you can create sigs when you want to change them and save your own. Now, when you sign or leave someone a message, press the "Signature" button only once, and save it. It should not pop up as two signatures. If you're having problems, please tell me. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 18:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How come when you leave me a message there are 2 signatures? Also, you'll need to tell me exactly what it says, and go here if you're confused about it. Ask your sister if she's had problems, too. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Wait, I got it wrong. Try this code: ✩Icefern✩Icey It should show up as: ✩Icefern✩Icey I'm glad it works! Also, it's Riverpelt, not Rainpelt. But to create a new page, just go to any page, click on the "Add Page" button on the "Recent Activity" box, and just name it User:Icefern50/Sig It's pretty easy. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 22:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I'm glad you like your signature! SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 22:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ask me any more questions. Your welcome! :) SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 23:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Ice, where did you get I ever said you couldn't have a relative on the wiki? There's lots of user on here who have siblings. So you have 3 sisters? And I will have fun with my apprentice, because all of my others do, but not if you accuse me of things that aren't true. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course, Icey. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 00:45, March 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem. And how come when you sign, it says "(UTC)icey"? SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 00:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Why can't you join the P:I or P:C? It's the whole point of coming here. Oh, and of course your sister can become an apprentice. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:23, March 2, 2011 (UTC) (UTC) Should be there. It's the "icey" part that should not. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 22:57, March 2, 2011 (UTC) No, Sorry. Sorry Ice. I don't have a FaceBook and I don't want one. 11:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Icey, are you going to join a project? You should, because there's no point in being here if you aren't. Leave a message on the talk page. Be sure to add a series and story to make the cats, otherwise they'll be declined. Icey, on the P:I's talk page. Be prepared to write fanfics and alliances. Egyptian Jewel 18:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) hey! welcome to WSW! My name is Swiftfire101 (or Swifteh, Swift, Swifty, Swiftfire etc.) and I'm the welcome wagon. I'm just wondering, would you like to join my warrior clan RP wikia? if so, here's a link: http://catsoffireclan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity c ya there! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) NP No problem. Check out the basics on my profile (in the blue box) and if you still need help contact me :) Nightfern 23:10, April 6, 2011 (UTC) She might. I'm not her. Okay... did you start with level 1? Just fill in the codes with your name or press source, edit your username on a page where it's featured, and fill it in with other colors. Contact me after, then I'll help. Nightfern 10:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You made a sig! Yay! Here's some colors, and as you discover the codes, you can make more. Nightfern 11:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the whole point is to comment on others, too. Nightfern 21:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I can, but I wait until Holly comments. And also try limiting your siggie changing to once every 2 days, please. You know you spelled upon wrong, right? xD. Nightfern 21:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks, by the way I like your charats on the charat for approval page. 05:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) <----- Siggie still not working. Hey! of course we can be friends, I thought we already were! If you want, you can create a warrior on the other wikia. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 16:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you leave a message on my talk page? I noticed the 'Wiki Activity' said you edited my user talk page. If you did send me a message, please send it to me again 'cause I can'tsee it. IZ HAVE 1,000 EDITS!!!! YAY FOR ME!!!! 23:58, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol, hi! Well thanks for clarifying that C: ✩IZ HAVE 1,000 EDITS!!!! YAY FOR ME!!!!✩ 00:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Soo...✩IZ HAVE 1,000 EDITS!!!! YAY FOR ME!!!!✩ 00:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol, :) ✩IZ HAVE 1,000 EDITS!!!! YAY FOR ME!!!!✩ 13:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Icefern, well I have lots of thoughts in my head, but I'm still find. Thanks for asking. How about you? 12:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Just Came By Hi Icefern. I just came by to say Hi! 09:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) <---- Siggie not working. Hey Icey! I'm here! :) Rainlegs Cool! I'll go look at them. :) Rainlegs It doesn't. Look --> 18:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I've been trying. Doesn't work. :P Rainlegs She got approved! ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 01:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you? Can you at least role-play one cat in my story allegiances [[The Silver Feather Allegiances|'The Silver Feather Allegiances']] and [[The Wolf's Heart Allegiances|'The Wolf's Heart Allegiances']] ? The limit is four cats per user! Cat You RP Foxheart- She is very loyal to her Clan, and only her Clan. By that I mean she only cares about her Clan-mates. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 05:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you can. If you want to rp Foxheart then you can. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 12:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Graduation Hi Icey. You're a valued member of this wiki now; be sure to keep it that way. I've had you long enough and you've learned plenty. If you need any help, please contact me. I'm not your mentor anymore, so congrats! lol. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon No Icey. You need 600 edits and I need to approve your maturity. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon 23:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ICEY!!! YAY APPRENTICE!!! 13:19, November 22, 2011 (UTC)